First time in this timeline
by Haley Lovette
Summary: Davesprite has been hanging around with the alpha timeline's Bro. Shenagains ensue.


Pairing: Stridercest (Davesprite x Dirk (Bro))

Warnings: Oral sex, sex (Do cloacas count for anything?)

Happy (Late) Birthday, Sammy!

Dave took a deep breath, looking at the male sitting next to him. His brother(Father?) was one beautiful specimen of mankind. "Dave," Dirk whispered, "You are watching me again. Aren't you?" Davesprite blushed and looked away, surprised he was even referring to himself by that name. He had been spending a lot of time with his brother, who off start made him stop calling himself Davesprite. He might not be alpha Dave anymore and he might have some new features, but he was still Dave. "Yeah I am." He replied quietly. Dirk's lips quirked up just the slightest. "That's good." Dave hit him in the shoulder with an orange, clawed fist. "What do you mean by that?" Dirk turned to look at him. "Now I know for sure that I can do this." Before Dave could reply, Dirk leaned forward and kissed him. Dave stayed frozen before kissing back, gently floating to be in his lap. His tail wrapped around Dirk's leg, causing him to almost chirp with happiness. In his offshoot timeline, his own Bro and himself had a thing. Dirk pulled back and cupped his cheeks. "I remember some things from that timeline, like the younger Lalonde does." Dave hummed, reminding him, "Rose.." Dirk nodded, "Yes, that one. I remember how much of a dirty," His voice dropped down slightly, gaining a more seductive tone to it, "Little, boy you are." Dave shivered, biting his lip. "Oh..." He blushed and looked away from him. Dirk moved his head back and kissed him softly, knee rubbing against Dave's cloaca. He gasped and moaned into the kiss. Dirk raised an eyebrow before moving a hand to that spot. He smirked at what he found, pushing in a single finger. Dave whimpered and moaned against his lips. Dirk pulled back before he curled the finger, pressing it against his walls. "Fuck you are tight, Dave." Dave bit his lip and looked away. Dirk tilted his head back to him and smirked a bit. He kissed to his neck before biting down just how he liked. Dave moaned quietly, shivering and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "B-Bro!" Dirk smirked into his skin and lapped up the little bit of blood that seeped out of the wound. He bit down harder, causing some more orange blood to drip. Dave started pushing his hips up against his finger. Dirk smirked, taking it as a good sign to push in the next one. Dave chirped and hid his head into Dirk's neck. Dirk smiled softly, "You are different now, no longer with that beauty piece of Strider meat sword, but you are still my little brother." Dave kissed his neck softly in reply. Dirk smiled, "Float up to my face." Dave did as told and Dirk angled it so his entrance was at his face. Dave's tail wrapped around Dirk's arm, causing them both to smile. Dirk parted the feathers, and moved his head forward. Dave gasped as he felt a tongue lapping at him. His hands flew to Dirk's hair, tugging on the blonde locks softly. "D-Dirk, what are you doing?" He moaned. Dirk didn't reply, suctioning his lips to Dirk's entrance and sucked on him. Dave gasped, his fingers twitching in his hair. "I love you," He babbled continuously. He had almost been on the edge of masturbating when he had caught up with Bro. They had been hanging out in the apartment, just enjoying each other's company. But now they had taken a different turn, a much more pleasurable turn. Dave whined quietly when Dirk pulled his lips and that fabulous tongue away from him. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, slowly straightening his back and loosening the grip on his hair. "I want to fuck you, Dave." Dave blushed and looked away again. "Oh...Okay. But don't bite too hard when you cum this time. The bruises are embarrassing, especially considering I'm gonna have to see alpha Dave soon." Dirk took his face into his hands and kissed him to shut hip up. He idly pulled off his lower half's clothing and pulled back to take off his shirt. Once he was divested of all clothing items save for his hat and gloves, he was intertwining their hands. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly, nuzzling him softly. Dave nodded and got into position to be on top of him. Dirk shook his head, laying him down against the concrete rooftop. Dave bit his lip as it put some uncomfortable pressure on his wings but decided to suck it up. He moaned quietly as Dirk pushed into him, looking up at him with wide eyes behind his permanent glasses. "I miss your eyes," Dave said quietly as he reached up and pulled off Dirk's glasses. Dirk winced at the sudden, harsh light as Dave continued, "Such a beautiful color." He smiled up at his older brother. "Now, fuck me like your life depends on it." The other seemed like he was more than happy to comply with that demand, setting a fast, but shallow pace. He was teasing the younger, trying to draw some pretty begging out of him. Dave whined quietly and tried to push back on the thrusts. To avoid getting any deeper, even if he did wanna delve into that deliciously tight heat, he would pull his hips back so he couldn't get anymore. "Nng, Dirk, fuck me already." The older smirked and add a little more force to the thrusts. "You can beg louder than that, can't you, lil' man?" Dirk taunted lighting. Dave moaned at the name, rutting against him almost frantically. "Please, Bro, I want all of that gigantic thing you call a cock inside of me. Stretching me wide for it, making me the luckiest man in this universe!" Dirk raised an eyebrow as he finally pushed in all the way. Dave's eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Oh, f-fuck, yes!" Dirk leaned down, lapping at his collarbone and nudging his head with his own. Dave took the hint quickly and bared his neck for him. Dirk smiled and bit down on his skin. Their hips grinded together faster, Dave getting closer to the edge the more Dirk's hands touched all of his sweet spots. He shivered and chirped up at him. He bit down on his lip roughly as Dirk bit down roughly. His back arched as he came with a wobbling moan of his name. Dirk kept thrusting before cumming inside him.

The two cuddled closer to each other, the older not pulling out. Dave yawned and went to nuzzle him. His eyes darted to the side and rested on the current Dave. "So, when were you to going to think of inviting me into this little lovefest?"


End file.
